


I'll stay beside you

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Meg, Cas thinks Meg is beautiful, Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff, They Play Monopoly, and Meg loves him for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: It was comical, really. An angel and a demon playing Monopoly together. But sometimes life is just funny like that.And sometimes demons fall in love with angels. Love is love, after all.





	I'll stay beside you

„Why did I agree to play Monopoly with you?” 

Cas tore his eyes away from the board to analyze his caretaker’s facial expression instead. It was so fascinating to monitor every little movement of muscle on his caretaker’s face but Meg didn’t like it very much and always scolded him for ’being creepy’. 

„You wanted to cheer me up so you suggested playing Monopoly for the sake of maintaining my mental health and sanity.” Castiel answered helpfully. 

Meg looked at him with her usual sarcastic smirk. 

„It was a rhetorical question, honey.” She said in a calm but sharp voice. 

Cas bowed his head down with a nod and smiled at the endearment. His caretaker was so lovely, acknowledging his interest and love for bees and never refusing to participate in activities Castiel enjoyed. 

„You always buy all of the properties and I have to steal cash from the bank to pay you.” Meg complained while taking her token and placing it on one of Castiel’s lands. „I wish we played Ludo instead.” 

„It escapes my understanding why you found that game entertaining.” Cas replied while taking Meg’s stolen money. „Last time I spent 20 minutes getting out because I couldn’t roll a six.” 

„Sweety, that’s the point.” Meg said with an amused smile. 

„I had 16.67 % to roll a six and still didn’t succeed.” Castiel said matter of factly. „I don’t know why it is necessary to roll a six. What is so appealing in six? I mean, it is an even number and obviously the highest you can roll with a die, but makes me wonder if the rules were different and for example, I had to roll a 3, would I still be stuck in the yard for 20 minutes straight? I did get 3 on multiple occasions so maybe there is something wrong with six.” 

Meg followed his renting with a mocking but fond smile and watched the angel throw the die, anticipating a 3 or six after all this because the universe is just funny like that, but it landed on 2 this time. Castiel had to draw a card from the pack in the middle and reasoning that he kept it, Meg was sure it was a ’Get out of jail’ card. That lucky bastard. 

„Aren’t you using your angel mojo to cheat?” Meg asked, not for the first time. 

„I can assure you that I’m not taking advantage of my powers.” Castiel stated and handed the die to Meg who just stared at it as if the die personally offended her. She rolled a 5. 

„I can’t believe it.” Meg huffed while stepping with her token. 

„There was a high chance of you throwing 5 after not rolling it for 2 rounds and…” 

„Not that, honey.” Meg interrupted kindly. „I just bet that every dark-eyed fucker and winged asshole would laugh upon seeing us.” 

Castiel cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. 

„An angel and a demon playing Monopoly in a mental hospital and talking about how six is a wrong number. Sounds like a bad joke.” Meg clarified with a bitter laugh at the end. 

Castiel smiled back at his caretaker and once again noticed how majestically the sunshine hit her eyes in a way that it made those irises glow up with fire, but at the same time, nothing seemed violent about her in the slightest. She was pure light in his eyes mixed with kindness and selfless caring. Castiel even liked her snarky remarks and occasional coldness. 

„Well, you are not entirely correct.” Castiel spoke up when it was his turn to roll. He didn’t look up but felt Meg’s burning gaze upon him, warming him up from the inside. „I am an angel but I highly doubt that you would be a demon.” 

Meg looked confused and, indeed, she was bewildered and a bit worried about her angel’s sanity. Castiel did say crazy and unreasonable things most of the time, but he never seemed to have a problem with his memory or awareness of reality. The soft smile never left Castiel’s lips as he locked eyes with his caretaker and told her in all honesty: 

„Demons are filthy and evil creatures. You, on the other hand, are beautiful and always kind to me. You have a big heart and you take care of me like no one has before. Therefore, it is impossible for you to be a demon.” 

Meg was flabbergasted upon hearing Castiel’s words. She was left speechless and a bit flustered which were both rare occurrings. She taunted herself for the warmth that blossomed in her chest and spread through her body like she was on fire. Except this fire was inside her and burning so intensely that she feared it could never be put out. Multiple swear words crossed her mind while those ocean blue eyes stayed fixated on her and she had to look away before she would drown in the dangerous waters. 

Stupid angel. Making her all soft and mushy inside. Castiel might be an angel, but he was more powerful than he would ever know. He was capable of turning Meg into a blushing mess with his kind words and making her dead heart beat so fast and loud for the feathery assed creature, it was terrifying. He restarted something in Meg that she wanted to bury deep inside her as if it never existed but she knew better than to deny what was happening in front of her. The truth was that Castiel made her feel weak and vulnerable and as strange as it was, Meg wasn’t afraid of showing him her other side. The one that no one else could see. Although she was ready to open herself up to this new feeling, she wasn’t ready to show it to the world. 

„You are one smooth bastard.” Meg said to him and tried to suppress the fond smile that was fighting to break free. They were staring at each other like time was a non-existent thing and Meg had to break the spell before it could wander to dangerous territories. „Well, I’m done with this game. Do you want to take a walk in the garden?” 

„Will you come with me?” Castiel asked with pleading eyes. 

She didn’t try to stop the smile this time and accepted the fact that it was something she often did in the angel’s company. She nodded in agreement and helped Castiel pack up the board game before heading out to watch the bees and flowers in all likeliness. But Meg didn’t care at all. 

She would follow him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed! ❤️  
I love Megstiel and there is not enough fanfiction with these two.  
And yes, demons can fall in love with angels! Everyone deserves their unicorn. 


End file.
